New Friends
by RZMickey
Summary: A new kid joins Kadic and tries to make friends with the gang, but they think he’s just weird.  That is until he does them a favor.  The gang is now going to try to get everything back in Lyoko with a new member. I suck at summaries.  OCxUlrich & OCxOdd


Hey, RZMickey here is giving a shot at writing a FanFiction. This is my first story ever and some constructive criticism would definitely be helpful.

This is going to be a Romance Fic but you won't see it for the next few chapters, this is so I can get some feedbacks to see whether I should continue writing 

This is going to be a slash fic.

Pairings:  
OC x Ulrich

OC x Odd

I'm the crappiest writer in the world so be easy on me k?

Ulrich: Can you just get on with the story already?

RZMickey: Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants.

* * *

Title:  
New Friend

Basic Summary:

A new kid joins Kadic and tries to make friends with the gang, but they think he's just weird. That is until he does them a favor. The gang is now going to try to get everything back in Lyoko with a new member.

Rated M for safety purposes. Contains and will contain, slash, violence, lemons, fluffs, and some powerful language.

* * *

At about 10:30 P.M. everyone at Kadic Junior High was probably asleep. With the exception of two students, one of them was the super genius, Jeremy. He was working hard on restoring the two remaining sections of Lyoko that X.A.N.A had deleted before. Fortunately, Franz Hopper pulled through and sent an electronic mail to both Jeremy and Aelita with instructions on how to restore Lyoko. Of course, by now, Jeremy was able to restore Sector 5, The Ice Region, and The Desert Region.

"Okay, let's hope this works, if it does The Forest Region will be finally restored back to Lyoko." Jeremy was talking to himself again. But other than that, he hit the return key on his keyboard and his "new" program started to launch.

_Initializing Region Remodeling Module…_

_Shutting down Ice Region Towers…_

_Success…_

_Ice Region Remodeled…_

_Shutting down Desert Region Towers…_

_Success…_

_Desert Region Remodeled…_

_Shutting down Forest Region Towers…_

_Towers not located…_

_Finding exploit…_

_Failure…_

_Shutting down program…_

_Rebooting all towers…_

The dreaded Red Exclamation Mark then appeared in front of the screen.

"Damn it! Why didn't it work?!?!? Well, I'll try to fix it tomorrow; I should get some rest though." Jeremy walked to his bed and slumped on it. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

* * *

Ulrich peeked into Jeremy's room trying to see if the boy was still asleep. And indeed Jeremy was still sleeping.

"Hey Einstein! Wake up; if you miss breakfast, Odd will take your serving again!" Ulrich didn't yell but was loud enough to get through Jeremy because he got up as soon as Ulrich finished his last sentence.

"All right, I'll be down soon." Jeremy readied himself to go down to breakfast. Ulrich and Jeremy walked down and talked with each other before they got down to their cafeteria.

"So what's your excuse this time for over sleeping?" Ulrich was curious to find out as to why Jeremy was up all night again.

"I would think you already know Ulrich. As usual, I was trying to restore the remaining sections of Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

"You should really take a break some time, I mean sure Lyoko is important and all but you should take some time off for yourself. It's bad for your health to stay on that computer all night and day for seven days." Ulrich was ultimately concerned about Jeremy's health. Even if restoring Lyoko was a main priority.

The two arrived at the cafeteria and went to get their food. After that, they joined their friends to chat about their personal lives or to joke about Odd's eating habits.

Odd started the conversation first with one of his gossips.

"Hey, did you guys hear? There's a new student joining Kadic and he's being placed in our class." Odd looked so excited to hear that a new student was joining their school.

"How do you know all of this before anyone else does? I mean even before Sissy." Ulrich asked.

"I have my private sources that no one else will ever find out about." Odd replied with a grin.

"Well then, what else do you know about him?" Yumi asked with curiosity.

"Well all I have so far is that he's going to be in all of our classes which means he's in our grade, Sorry Yumi." Odd placed a sympathetic expression.

"That's okay, I'm just getting bored being the oldest in the group and there really isn't anyone to talk to." Yumi said without emotion.

"Well let's get to our classes before we're late again like last time, remember Odd?" Aelita said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey, it was just one time, its not like I'm gonna do it again!" Odd was practically pouting now.

* * *

The gang except for Yumi, because she was in a different grade, entered their English Class.

"Good morning class, today, we have a new student joining our class." The teacher said with so much delight that it almost scared everyone including the new kid. The new kid was standing in front of the class with a shy look on his face. The teacher went on.

"His name is Mike King and he comes from America. Mike, why don't you sit next to Mr. Stern, Ulrich, please raise your hand so he knows where you are where you are."

Ulrich listened and did raise his hand. Mike walked down next to Ulrich and took a seat.

Mike was about 5'6" wearing baggy blue jeans. He wore a brown shirt with the American Eagle insignia on it. Mike was a brunette and looked pretty athletic. He had a nice skin tone that almost matched a peach's skin. He had chocolate brown eyes.

Ulrich wrote a small a little note and passed it to Mike.

_Hey Mike, I'm Ulrich. How are you?_

Mike smirked and wrote back.

_I'm new to this school and I'm already bored. What do you do for fun when you you're bored during the classes?_

Ulrich mentally giggled and wrote something back.

_Pretty much nothing, you should be paying attention to the teacher._

Mike sighed and wrote something back. But right before he passed it back to Ulrich, the teacher came by and snagged the note.

"Passing notes already now are we Mr. King. I expected better of you." Mike was just calm and Ulrich was panicking like a helpless child.

"Professor, it's just some notes that Ulrich had taken before. He's just showing it to me because I wanted to know what I already missed." Mike replied. Then he stared at the piece of paper that the instructor was now holding for a good minute or two.

"Is that so? Well then, you won't mind me reading it then?" The instructor was looking suspicious thinking that Mike was bluffing, Ulrich on the other looked like he was about to faint though.

"Sure go ahead." Ulrich dropped his jaw. Mike was still as calm as ever.

The instructor unfolded the sheet of paper and started reading it. Then she was surprised.

"Why, these are indeed notes from the previous classes. Thank you for being honest Mr. King, and thank you Ulrich for sharing your notes with a new student." Ulrich was confused and surprised at the same time.

"May I please have it back so I may continue to copy them down on my notebook?" Mike asked.

"Sure, here you go. But I suggest you do this after class." The teacher walked back to the front of the class and began writing something on the board.

Mike passed Ulrich's "notes" back to him.

_You should've seen your face. It was hysterical; fortunately, I had some cover notes in my notebook just in case____. I'll talk to you after class; I don't us to get in trouble again._

Ulrich's suspicion of Mike subsided when he finished reading the note. But still, he was very suspicious about him.

The class ended and Ulrich went to talk with the rest of the gang. Mike just headed to his next class.

Ulrich met up with the gang.

"You guys, you know the new kid?" Ulrich said gasping for air as he was running to find his friends.

"Yes, what about him? And I can't believe you took notes in class Ulrich." Odd said with a very surprised tone.

"That's the point, I don't write notes. This guy also had a fresh notebook, when he opened it, nothing was there. It's not like he can write super fast." Ulrich was over reacting.

"Maybe it's a X.A.N.A. attack, he may be trying to fool us by trying to create a replica of someone to befriend us." Aelita said.

"I'll check the computer for any activated towers." Jeremy took out his laptop and started scanning the towers. He left the scanner on and tucked it in back into his messenger's bag.

The gang then proceeded to their classes.

* * *

Mike was introduced to the class and was assigned to sit next to Jeremy. Unlike Mike who was unfazed by the instructor, Jeremy was paying full attention to the professor. Then all of a sudden, Jeremy's Book Bag started to make a beeping sound.

Mike then poked Jeremy in the shoulder to get his attention and pointed to his bag. Jeremy then took out his laptop and saw that a tour had been activated. Jeremy raised his hand and asked the professor if he could go to the infirmary. The teacher allowed him to go and Mike asked if he could take Jeremy with him. The others pretty much went along with Jeremy as well.

When they all left the class room, they looked at Mike with anger on their faces.

"What? I just wanted to make sure that Jeremy was alright." Mike said in his defense.

"Well, no offence, but I doubt he needs your help." Aelita said.

"Hmm, I take your Aelita. Let's see, you're Odd's cousin?" Mike said with a smirk.

Everyone else gasped.

"How'd you know that?" Aelita said, still shocked from the information Mike had retrieved.

"I had a chance to take a look at the schools database during last night so I can pretty much familiarize myself with everyone in the school." Mike said.

"But…. How'd you get into the school's database without being caught?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I'm not that dumb with computers. Anyways, let's get you to the infirmary before you get even more hurt." Mike said with a concerned tone.

"To be honest, we're not going to the infirmary, we're going somewhere else." Jeremy said.

"May I come?" Mike asked.

"No." Everyone said it all in unison.

"Fine! I'll just go back to class, and don't worry Odd; I wouldn't dare to think of telling on your guys." With that Mike left to go back to his class.

"Whoa! Did he like read my mind or something?" Odd said with a shocked expression.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to get to the factory, a tower has been activated." Jeremy said.

Yumi arrived and met up with the gang.

"I got the message, what's wrong?" She asked.

Everyone just stared at her. Ulrich broke the silence.

"No one called you yet..." Ulrich said.

"That's weird; it says here that Jeremy sent me the message." Yumi said over looking her cell-phone.

"Doesn't matter, a tower has been activated and we need to get to the factory fast!" Jeremy said.

Then they all dashed towards the factory.

* * *

Mike looked at his cell phone to see that his message got through to Yumi. Then he left the classroom without being noticed.

"It's time to see what these guys are hiding from me." Mike snapped his fingers and immediately arrived in front of Jeremy's room. Mike then tapped Jeremy's knob and the door flew open.

"Hmm, nice room, oh, what's this…" Mike sat down in front of Jeremy's computer and started typing away.

_Welcome to the Lyoko Network: Jeremy_

"Wow, this is amazing, it's like a whole new virtual world. Wonder what he has in these folders…" Mike started to wonder around the files Jeremy had placed within his computer.

_Please hold while we list the files uploaded in this folder…_

_Success…_

_Please choose a file to edit, view, or launch…_

_**File List:  
Tower Scanner**_

_**X.A.N.A. Monsters**_

_**Ulrich DBs**_

_**Yumi DBs**_

_**Aelita DBs**_

_**Odd DBs**_

_**William DBs (Locked)**_

_**Lyoko Regions Folder**_

_**Etc…**_

"Hmm, I wonder what's inside this folder." Mike started to browse through the Lyoko Regions Folder.

_Accessing Folder "Lyoko Regions"…_

_Folder Opened…_

_Displaying files…_

_**File List:**_

_**  
Sector 5**_

_**Ice Region**_

_**Desert Region**_

_**Forest Region Corrupt**_

_**Mountain Region Corrupt**_

_**Program.exe**_

"Why are these files corrupted?" Mike clicked on the Corrupted Forest Region File.

_Launching file…_

_File Corrupt…_

_Displaying Script…_

_Script Displayed…_

Mike was surprised as to what he saw.

"Hmm, this script seems to be missing a few variables and it's quite sloppy. I'll fix it." So Mike starts to revise the Forest Region File and tidies it up.

* * *

The dreaded Read Exclamation Mark was being displayed on Jeremy's Screen at the Super Computer.

"You guys, I can't transfer you, and the Lyoko Network says I'm already connected. Which is weird because the only other computer that's able to access it is my computer, which isn't logged in as far as I know…?"

Jeremy started to think…

"Oh no! You guys, we have to get back to the school, I think someone is on my computer." Jeremy started panicking and headed for the elevator.

* * *

"I finally finished patching up the corrupted files. That should patch up a few problems. Now let's see if it worked." Mike clicks on the Program.exe.

_Temporarily freezing all towers…_

"Get off of that computer!!! It's not yours!!!" Jeremy was at the door way with the rest of the gang and they all looked uber pissed at Mike. Then Odd rushed in and knocked Mike out.

"That should take care of him." Odd said with a satisfied victory sign.

"Look what he's done; he's frozen all the towers in Lyoko." Jeremy then over looks the current program that is running.

_Initializing Region Remodeling Module…_

_Sector 5 has been ignored…_

_Shutting down main access tower for Ice Region…_

_Success…_

_Ice Region Remodeled…_

_Shutting down main access tower for Desert Region…_

_Success…_

_Desert Region Remodeled…_

_Shutting down main access tower for Forest Region…_

_Main tower for Forest Region not located, using Tower Main Source Beta…_

_Success…_

_Forest Region Remodeled…_

_Shutting down main access tower for Mountain Region…_

_Main for Mountain Region not located, using Tower Main Source Alpha…_

_Success…_

_Mountain Region Remodeled…_

…

_All regions remodeled successfully…_

_Rebooting all towers…_

_All towers excluding Tower Main Source Beta & Tower Main Source Alpha rebooted…_

…

_Program shut down…_

…

"Whoa! You guys, I think Mike just brought back all of Lyoko!" Jeremy started typing away and the four regions including Sector 5.

"Oh, crap, now I have to apologize to him for knocking him out." Odd started pouting again.

"Oww, what happened?" Mike then got up to his feet and looked around.

"Oh, Jeremy, sorry I meddled with your computer, I just couldn't help myself. Your coding is very messy, did you ever know that? Nevertheless, I patched up your Lyoko Regions or whatever they are. I'll go back to my classes now…" Mike started leaving out the door…

"Wait," Jeremy said before Mike could leave.

"Do you believe in Virtual Worlds?" Jeremy asked with a smile on his face and the rest of the gang smiling at Mike as well…

TBC….

* * *

This is my first fic and a Code Lyoko one at that too… Sorry if I have the crappiest ideas and worst type of story writer but I was just bored so I decided to try it out.

No Romance in this part yet, but it will come in future chapters, you'll just have to wait.

Review please  I'll accept anything from positive reviews to flames that could be enough to send me to hell.


End file.
